Sleepover
by YuriFan300
Summary: Based on the Eris x Shizuku Table Turner. Eris pays Shizuku a visit just to have a friendly sleepover.


**Sleepover**

**Pairing: Eris x Shizuku**

**Genre: Humor/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira/A Kiss for the Petals or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. It's YuriFan300. This time, I'm doing a story based on the Eris x Shizuku Table Turner. I've read through it before and it seems that it's going to be a lot harder to interpret than the one I wrote before. (The Takako x Runa x Rena Table Turner). I'm not really familiar with Japan, so it's going to take me a while to figure out what's going on. The Table Turners belong to YuriWhale, the creators of the comic strips and I deserve no credit. Once again, I'm not much of a humor person, but going to do my best at writing this. In the meantime, enjoy the story! **

It is one beautiful afternoon. Shizuku Kirishima, dressed in a red kimono, is just sitting at her home, admiring the nice sky from her window. Just then, she hears a knock on her door. _Huh,_ she thinks to herself. _I wonder who that could be._ She walks over and slides open the door, but her eyes widen at a certain person at the door.

"Shizuku~!" a blonde haired girl says, cheerfully. "I came to see you~!"

"E-Erisu?" Shizuku says, astonished. Her girlfriend, Eris Shitogi, had come to see her? Why in the world hasn't she been told?

"Oh, Shizuku! I love you!" Eris immediately wraps her arms around her lover.

"Ah!" Shizuku didn't expect this from Eris, but she's kind of used to these kinds of situations. In fact, Eris hugging Shizuku gave her a warm feeling in her chest, making her blush like crazy. _Erisu, _she thinks to herself. _She feels so . . . good._ But then, when she realizes where she is, she quickly shakes her head. "W-w-wait! What am I doing?" She starts to spin around to get free from Eris's grasp, but is unaware that Eris had grabbed hold of her ribbon. When the ribbon is completely off, Shizuku's chest is left open, giving Eris complete satisfaction.

"Oh~! That's just so cuuuuute!" She squeals.

"E-Erisu!" Shizuku growls, feeling really angry about Eris's actions when she entered the door.

* * *

"I apologize," Eris says, a few minutes later after Shizuku puts her ribbon back on.

Shizuku only sighs. "You could have told me you were coming."

"I couldn't help it. I just had to see you."

"Well, since you're here, Erisu, why don't I whip you up some dinner?"

"That'll be great."

As quick as a flash, Shizuku goes to the kitchen and grabs some ingredients to prepare for tonight's dinner. It took only a few minutes to bring them all in and cook them. Once that's done, she goes to the table where Eris is sitting and serves them to the table. But just before they start eating, Shizuku opens up a can of bay leaves to add to the soup she served, in which they were gone.

"Oh, it seems that we're out," she says. "Hold on, Erisu. Let me get them from the cabinet over there."

"Sure thing, Shizuku," Eris replies.

Standing up, Shizuku goes to the lower cabinet and opens it to look for a new can. But unaware to Shizuku, she's being followed by Eris and she's staring straight down at her butt!

"Let's see . . . nothing in here. What about that can over – AH!" She suddenly feels something rubbing against her butt, making her blush hard. "W-w-what's going on?"

"Oh~! Shizuku's butt is so soft!" Eris squeals as she rubs her face against it. "I can just do it all day if I wanted to!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Shizuku screams so loud that she purposely hit her head above.

* * *

"Grr . . . you're really starting to get on my nerves," Shizuku growls as she serves up the rest of the food.

Eris only giggles as she digs in to her own dinner. She picks up a fried shrimp and stares at it for a bit. _Hmm, _she thinks to herself. _I've got it! I'll perform an indirect kiss for my Shizuku! Yes, this is perfect!_ Even though she knows Shizuku has her own fried shrimp, Eris still can't help the fact that she wants to have fun. After all, she loves Shizuku more than anything.

"Hey, Shizuku~!" she coos as she brings her food close to her lover's face. "Want some of my fried shrimp?"

"W-what?" Shizuku backs away a little. "U-um, Erisu . . ."

"Come on! Just one bite!" Eris brings her food so close to Shizuku's mouth, it practically touched it and she brings it back with a giggle. Although, Shizuku ate a little of it, she barely touched the shrimp at all.

"How is it? Delicious?" Erisu questions.

"How is it!? You almost shoved that shrimp down my throat, you nitwit!" She grabs Eris's wrist and tries to shove the shrimp into Eris' mouth. "How would _you _like it if I did that to you!?"

"Oh, I would love that!" She eventually takes a huge bite of the shrimp with a smile.

There is silence for a few seconds before Shizuku is about to blow up. "ERISUUU!"

_BONK!_

* * *

"Sh-Shizuku!" Eris whines, having tears in her eyes after that intense hit that Shizuku gave.

"Hmph! Serves you right," Shizuku scoffs. "You should really think before you act, Erisu."

"But Shizuku!"

"No buts! You got what you deserved and you should learn your lesson, got that?" She stands up to take the food away. "Now then, if you don't mind, I would like to take my bath now. You can go after me, okay?"

"All right," Eris groans.

Shizuku goes to the kitchen to wash some dishes for a bit. She just can't understand what's going on with Eris today. She didn't have to be all fun and games like that, would she? But that's just how Eris is around her and she should accept it. But . . . Shizuku doesn't want to admit the fact that she likes Eris's behavior. She's just trying to cover her true feelings by acting dignified and perfect around her and that's not healthy for her, is it? She really needs to think this through.

After the dishes are done, she goes to her bathroom, undresses herself, and grabs a towel and heads to the huge tub. But when she opens the door, she catches a glimpse of a wooden bucket beside it. _Huh, _she thinks. _I never noticed that before. How long has that been there? Probably a long time since I was soaking myself in with it that one time._ She thinks about getting back at Eris by hanging the bucket on top and then when she opens it, the bucket will fall on her head. _Yes, this will be perfect!_ She thinks.

A few minutes later, with the bucket in place, Shizuku proceeds to get into the tub with her hair tied up. She waits for Eris to enter the door while staring at the bucket. _Hmm . . ._ she thinks. _I wonder if she'll really fall for it._ Shizuku's wondering if pulling that prank was the right thing to do. But it's too late to turn back. As she still stares at the door, she hears footsteps running toward the door.

"Shizuku~!" Eris calls out. "I'm here—OW!" As soon as she opened the door, the bucket instantly falls on her head.

Shizuku face-palmed herself. _Oh, gosh. She fell for it._ She couldn't believe the prank actually worked, but kind of felt bad for Eris. Still, she got what she deserved twice in the row today. Figuring that Eris is going to make a ruckus during her peaceful bath time, she gets up from the tub and is about to leave when Eris clings on to her.

"Wait, Shizuku! Let's have out bath together!"

"No way."

"What!? Why not!?"

"I'm just not in the mood, Erisu."

"Please~!"

"No."

"Then, I won't let go of you until you agree to have a bath with me!"

This is really getting out of hand here Shizuku can't handle Eris getting all over her while being in the bath, so she takes a shower head turns the shower on and sprays it on Eris's face.

"Ah! Shizuku!" she exclaims.

"How's this for a bath together?" Shizuku says, bluntly as she continues spraying her until after a few minutes. "Now get in the tub." She shoves Eris into the tub, making her shiver.

"Shizuku! The water's cold!" Eris complains.

"I don't care. Enjoy your bath," Shizuku says as she walks away and slams the door behind her.

Eris looks back with tears in her eyes. "Shizuku! Whyyyy?" She felt like she's being left out for some reason and doesn't know why Shizuku would have such attitude towards her. Could it be that she hates her right now? As Eris slumps in the cold water, she thinks, _maybe things will be better when bedtime comes._

* * *

That night, Eris is dressed in her night robe. _I'll apologize to Shizuku for my behavior today and then things will turn back to normal again, _she thinks. _Yes, that's what I'll do. _She arrives at Shizuku's room, takes a deep breath and opens the door.

"Hey, Shizu—WHAAAAAAAAT!?" Before Eris could speak, she notices some yellow line of tape around the sleeping Shizuku. She can't believe Shizuku would do something like this, trying to keep her distance from Eris at all costs. Now Eris is drawing a conclusion.

"S-so this is how it is, right?" she sobs as tears pour down from her eyes. "Y-you must hate me after all because of what I've done today. I'm such an idiot." She slowly walks over to her own bed and tucks herself in. "I-if you hate me that much, then . . . then . . ." It's for the best, she wanted to say. But she couldn't spill it out and just started crying. She never wanted to come to this. She's just trying to have a little fun with her lover and Shizuku is giving her the cold shoulder in the end. "G-good night *sniff* Shizuku." With that, she cries herself to sleep.

Meanwhile, Shizuku has a hard time sleeping. She slides her hand over to her side, only to feel an empty space. _Huh, _she thinks. _I feel like something is missing. Something very important._ Then, her mind is on Eris, which makes her blush. _Man, I shouldn't have been so cruel to her. She's just having a little fun, that's all. And . . . I like it about her. I love how she's so cheerful and happy to be in my arms. I love Erisu. And now I've broken her heart. There must be something I can do to to make it up to her._

She looks over to her lover, who had been crying since she got here. _I'm sorry, Erisu._ At that moment, she tears down her barrier, and quietly crawls over to her lover's bedside.

"Erisu," she says softly, putting her hand on Eris's shoulder.

Eris sniffles as she slightly turns her head. "Shizuku?" She feels like she's dreaming, but she's actually not.

"Erisu, sleep with me," Shizuku whispers as she slowly strips herself. She figured Eris would come to her if she does something Eris adores so much.

But that didn't happen. "Hmph!"

"HUH!?" Shizuku is quite shocked at Eris's response.

"You've been a meanie all afternoon and now I'm mad!" She holds up a do not enter sign out of nowhere as she turns her back on her lover. "We're done!"

"B-but . . ." Shizuku never really expected this from Eris. But then again, it was her own fault for being so mean to her.

"It's over, Shizuku! You don't love me anymore! So, just go away!" A slight sniffle is heard from her. Shizuku being so cruel to her is still having an effect on her.

_Time for desperate measures,_ Shizuku thinks as she takes a strand of her ribbon and gently places it on Eris's hand.

"Hm?" Eris mumbles.

She turns over and notices Shizuku having a desperate look on her face. _Please pull it! Please pull it! _Shizuku thinks out of plead. Maybe that will get her attention.

When Shizuku opens her eyes, she only finds Eris having out a wooden fish and starts banging on it with a tool while chanting something Shizuku can't even make out. Was she trying to call out Budda's name?

_Darn! _Shizuku shouts mentally. _Well, time for the last resort!_ Even if she doesn't feel like doing it, she'll gladly do it for Eris! This is just to bring her lover back. She strips herself to the point where she's almost in her underwear and slowly begins rubbing her own body.

"Ah . . . mm . . . hah . . ." she moans.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Eris shrieks as she catches her lover sort of masturbating in front of her. Then, she finally understood. Shizuku is only doing those things just to prove that she still loves her and likes what Eris does with her. She's finally showing her true feelings.

"SHIZUKUUUUU~!" Eris springs up in the air with tears in her eyes. "Did . . . did you really mean that?"

"Yes," Shizuku replies, also with tears welling up. "I'm very sorry, Erisu. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings so badly. So, I did what I had to do to take you back."

"Oh, Shizuku! I love you!" Eris starts to embrace her lover, but Shizuku beats her to it.

"I love you, Erisu!" She cries as tears finally fall. She tackles Eris into a hug and both of them fall on the ground and stare at each other while still crying. "I love you with all my heart! I love all the fun things you do with me, even at times when it's embarrassing. I love you so much, Erisu! And I will never again hurt you in any way."

"Y-you promise?"

"I promise."

And so, the two of them passionately kiss and never wanted it to end.

**A/N: You know, now that I think about it, this Table Turner is funny and sad at the same time, considering how Shizuku had treated Eris. That's why I'm considering this story having a little drama in it. Once again, I changed things around a bit just to make it more fun. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review!**


End file.
